retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Main/recruit
Guild Recruiting Guidelines Main Page | Guild Forums | Site Map ::RECRUITING STATUS: Open and Active ::EFFECTIVE DATE: September 1, 2011 ::ACCEPTED CLASSES: ALL ::ACCEPTED RACES: ALL ::ACCEPTED ADVENTURE LEVELS: Must be level 1 or higher ::ACCEPTED AGE LIMITS: Must be 18 years of age or higher (real life) ::GUILD HALL LOCATION:: South Qeynos just off the dock ::Recruiting details: All guild members (excluding Guests) should have the ability to recruit (advertise) for other players. Please check and contact any guild officer if you are missing the ability. Please be sure that only players who meet the minimum standards for recruitment are sent an invitation to join the guild. ::The individual who recruits a player is responsible for giving an orientation tour to the new guild member. This includes introducing the newcomer to online guild members, making sure the newcomer knows the routes available to reach the guild hall, has acquired a "Guild Hall Recall", is pointed to the guild "Orientation" page/book, and has all basic questions answered. ::All new members must: ::::#Meet the recruiting guidelines ::::#Be willing to register on the Guild Website within 2 days of joining the guild ::To Be eligible for guild rank promotions, All new members must: ::::#Log in for at least 15 consecutive minutes once every 3 days (actively play their character) for the first 2 weeks. ::::#Actively communicate (text or voice) with other guild members while logged in ::::#Complete rank specific requirements (time in guild & status points) ::Here's a list of suggested questions to discuss with potential new members: 1. What are you looking for in a guild? 2. What didn't you like about your previous guild? 3. What adventure level are you? 4. Are you at least 18 years old? 5. If you join our guild, would you be willing to register on our website within 2 days of joining? 6. Are you able to log in and play at least once every three days for the first 14 days? 7. How do you prefer to communicate with other guild members? (Voice? or Text?) ::Not all players are a good fit for our guild nor are we a good fit for everyone. It's important when asking these questions to determine if our guild is the type of guild the player might be seeking. Just as you consider different issues when inviting a new person to your home, we want to sincerely evaluate inviting a new player before extending a guild invitation. It's wasted time and effort for us to bring a new player into the guild who is seeking a specific type guild, only to find that we aren't that type. They usually leave feeling frustrated and generate bad publicity which is something we strive to avoid if at all possible. ::It's important to make sure any potential member realizes that we aren't a hard core raiding guild. While we offer raiding each Saturday, it's not regular (in the sense that we only go when we have enough interested members). We also aren't into powerleveling. While we never discourange it, we ask that members not solicitate anyone for powerleveling. If two members choose to P/L then we understand, we just want our members to realize that we are a "content-exploration" focused guild key on low to no drama. ::So when asking these questions, please be sure to truly listen and ask yourself are we the right guild for the new player? Category:Browse Category:Guest Category:Member Category:Recruitment